


CP点题系列之一：饭空

by luowuyingxue



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luowuyingxue/pseuds/luowuyingxue
Summary: 架空，悟饭是黑帮老大，悟空是记者。开车系列。未成年请及时下车。





	CP点题系列之一：饭空

“这么晚了还没有去睡”悟饭的声音响在灯光柔和的书房，他走过来坐在沙发的边缘一手楼过恋人的肩。  
“嗯，还差一点就写完了，我想早点交稿”悟空晃了晃手中的笔。  
悟空是一名自由记者，应该说是颇有个性的记者，在圈子内有着良好的声誉。他是在一个party上认识了悟饭的，准确的说是悟饭在那次party上第一次见到了悟空，而悟空却不记得那件事情的。然后，一个人便一见钟情了，如果可以这样说的话。  
现在来说说悟饭先生，作为这个城市中数一数二的黑道上的王子殿下，有些人甚至会拿他的名字来吓唬不听话的小孩子，但是，悟饭并没有人们想象中的那样穷凶极恶，至少对待悟空，他是很温和的。其实，任何一个人都是具有两面性的，悟饭也不例外，他一面是黑道上的统治者一面又是城市中的好市民，至少悟空是这样看待的。悟空连续拒绝了几次悟饭的表白，就连他的同事都开始替他担心的时候，这个反射弧有点过长的家伙居然毫不在意。他不相信他会伤害他，为什么会有这种自信，就连悟空自己本人也不清楚，或许从第一眼见到悟饭的时候便开始了对他的信任？也说不定。  
悟饭一直好脾气的对待他的心上人，纵容他的拒绝，纵容他的距离，纵容他的一切挑衅。就连他的属下都在怀疑这位令人闻风丧胆的王子殿下，每逢遇到那个有时候会卖萌犯二的记者的时候怎么就像是变了一个人一般。或许他们并不知道，他们的boss是在玩一场游戏，一场比较危险的游戏，在悟饭达到忍耐底线之前，悟空终于像是开了窍一样或者是终于被悟饭的一片诚意打动了，然后乖乖的搬进豪宅，和悟饭开始了同居生活。  
只是，使用室友一词比夫夫一词更加贴切，对于悟空的委婉的拒绝，悟饭只是眼神中流露出遗憾的情感就回去他自己的卧室休息，他不会强迫他的，悟饭心里很清楚，悟空需要时间来适应，他已经和自己开始了同居生活，那个家伙已经承认自己是他的男友，已经很满足了，不是嘛。他会一直等下去的，如果悟空希望柏拉图式的，那就这样也挺好的吧。  
“那我去给你煮杯咖啡，别太熬夜”悟饭说着想要离开。  
作势要离开的男人刚从沙发上起来便被坐着的男人一把拉入怀里“我不要咖啡，我只要你”。悟饭有些惊呆了，他可是第一次听到悟空这慢热的家伙说这么赤裸的言语。  
男人换了姿势，将悟空搂在自己怀中，望着纯净的双眸“你是知道我不会强迫你的”  
“是呀，我当然知道，不过夫夫之间没有一点实质性的生活，也少了不少情趣不是”他说得很无害，依旧笑的大大咧咧的，他似乎并不知道自己这个样子的杀伤力到底有多少。  
悟空是知道悟饭一直在等他的，纵容他坏毛病，包容他小任性。每次看到悟饭眼中忍耐的欲望，他都会有一丝歉意，他只是用自己还没有准备好为理由，或许他是有些害怕的，却说不清到底怕什么。这么长时间的相处，悟空应该已经想得很清楚了，他们彼此之间是相爱的。他爱他，他很爱他！那就让他真正成为他的人吧！

翻身将恋人压在身下，吻上了甜蜜的唇，良久离开，看着被吻的浑身无力且眼神朦胧的爱人，悟饭有些难以自持。他抱起体型比自己略高大一些的恋人，转身向卧室走去。两人的睡衣，早已经在迈向卧室的途中，散落成了各种样式。  
悟空被轻柔的放在大床上，他们彼此坦诚相见。  
悟空扭过头去，悟饭灼烧的眼神早已经烫红了悟空的脸颊，有些难为情。  
“你知道自己这个样子是有多犯规吗”悟饭看着这个第一眼便让自己着迷的男人。  
“我想，能让我展现出这样犯规姿态的人，也只有你一个了”悟空扭过头来，看着自己的恋人，认真的说。  
“你这是在犯罪”  
“那就让我接受惩罚吧”悟空笑的自然且阳光，不过这样的笑容似乎在昏黄的气氛中有些不太适合，越是暧昧的场景就越容易擦枪走火。他们都明白这个道理！  
悟空伸出手拉近了彼此的距离，并主动的吻上了他的唇。  
“知道我现在想象出来的画面吗？”悟饭有些喘息的说着  
“告诉我”  
“我想绑住你的双手，蒙住你的眼睛，分开你的双腿，任性的冒犯你直到你哭着求我让你高潮”悟饭的眼神中有那么一丝危险的痕迹。  
“那就让画面变成现实吧”  
悟空乘机翻身压在悟饭身上，舔了舔恋人胸前的两点红罂粟。  
“嗯！”  
“我弄疼你了？”悟饭有些焦急的看着眼角流出液体的悟空，他低头吻去恋人的泪滴。  
“没关系的，我想让你弄疼我”悟空推到悟饭，直接一屁股坐了下去。  
“啊！”悟空咬住了嘴唇，没想到初次会是这么疼的开始。  
两个人都没有说话，悟空趴在悟饭的身上，而悟饭在轻抚恋人的后背，他在安抚他，他们在彼此适应。  
“还疼吗？”他在问他  
悟空摇了摇头，用期待的眼神鼓励自己的恋人进行深一步的探索，“做我到射！”悟空真诚的说。  
两个人再次换了位置，他吻了吻身下人，在悟空耳边呢喃着说“剩下的，就交给我吧！”  
悟饭随手熄灭了灯光，黑暗的房间中只剩下两个人喘息的声音。

然后说，悟空再次能正常的下地行走似乎已经是两三天以后的事情了，他不记得他们之间到底做了多少次，不过他知道，下次再也不会让悟饭掌握主动权，而自己再也不会去主动诱惑那个人犯罪了。看着脸色变幻莫测的爱人，悟饭讨好似的摩挲着恋人的腰。  
“还在生我的气？”  
“没有”  
“真的？”  
“真的”  
“要不要让为夫为老婆大人做做人工按摩呀？”悟饭一脸邪邪的笑容  
“呀，喂，放我下来！我还有工作要做呢！”  
“工作？去它的吧！”  
于是，他们夫夫之间的生活只不过刚刚开始而已！


End file.
